Inevitable
by canadianfan1984
Summary: An unlikely pairing between Lulu and Jason. Both go on the run like her parents did over 25 years ago, but will it have the same ending?
1. Worlds Collide

1DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 1 - Worlds Collide

She didn't mean to get caught up in the madness, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She saw what that world did to many people, she knew that her father was involved in that world at one time and regretted it. However, if it were not for that life he would have never went on the run with the woman who would turn out to be the love of his life.

Lesley Lu Spencer, also affectionately referred to as Lulu, never imagined herself to be caught in the middle of mobster madness, especially with the likes of Jason Morgan. He had this air of mystery that she wanted to discover, she knew that he is involved with Sam McCall, but right now he needed her attention to get out of Alcazar's warehouse.

"I can't believe that Spinelli kid would do that! Why would he leave like that??" cried out a frustrated Lulu.

"Desperate people do things in order to survive. " explained Jason.

Jason Morgan was never meant for the mob life, he was supposed to go to medical school and become a doctor just like his parents. He rebelled after he lost his memory and for once he could have never imagined that he would be stuck in a situation involving Luke Spencer's only daughter. He thought for sure she would have ran off like Spinelli, however like her mother Laura, Lulu had to stay behind to see if Jason was alright.

Lulu Spencer and Jason Morgan were both in this mess and needed a way out. They opened the door only to find two of Alcazar's men standing there with guns pointed at them. With all of his strength Jason managed to knock both of them out and take away their weapons.

"Wow you're cooler than I thought." remarked Lulu.

Jason didn't listen to her, he looked ahead and planned his next move. "Follow me."


	2. Running From the Madness

1AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if I'm taking my time on this... essays have been getting in the way.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 2 - Running From the Madness

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" asked a very uneasy Lulu.

"Just trust me." responded Jason.

Jason led Lulu out of Alcazar's warehouse, it was dark and the potential that they would get shot or even caught was there. They had to move quickly, yet quietly.

Lulu didn't know what to think of the mysterious Mr. Morgan. She remembered the stories about her parents and how mysterious her father was around her mother when they went on the run from the mobster Frank Smith. She didn't want to be a part of mob activity ever, but she had to help Spinelli and thus was caught up in this mess.

What would her mother have thought of all this? Was the only question that was in Lulu's mind as she and Jason were sneaking away from Alcazar's warehouse. After her abortion Lulu always thought that if her mother were still around she would be extremely disappointed in her for making the decision that she did. For now though she had to concentrate on running away from this madness with Jason.

"As long as we get to the warehouse we'll be fine." stated Jason.

"Well I'll trust you as you do know this area better than I do." responded Lulu.

"Now when we get there Max and Milo should be there waiting for us."

"Milo? He's going to be there?"

"Yes why wouldn't he be?"

"Right, sorry."

"Now remember just keep quiet and move quickly."

Jason was all about business as he was leading Lulu out of danger. How she got caught up in Alcazar's business he'll never fully know or understand. All he did know was that she was an innocent who has never been exposed to this lifestyle. He himself had only heard bits and pieces about the time that Lulu's parents, Luke and Laura, were on the run from Frank Smith and well he knew how that turned out. He was just afraid that Lulu was thinking that this would be the same.

Lulu just wanted to get the hell out of this situation, she did not like this at all. She could not wait to be at that other warehouse where she could be whisked away back to Wydemere to be with her brother Nikolas or somewhere else with her brother Lucky, Aunt Bobbie, even the Quartermaines.

"Get down!" strongly whispered Jason.

Lulu thought that he was just paranoid, and maybe heard a rat or something, but then she saw a couple of Alcazar's men walking by holding their guns ready to shoot. At that point she knew she should trust him. She didn't know exactly where they were in the warehouse district but she knew that she should just trust Jason to take her to where they were going.

They came upon the warehouse, Lulu had never been more happy to see Max and Milo in her life, but most of all she was happy that she had Jason to lead her to safety.

"So where do we go from here? When are we going to track down Spinelli?" Lulu asked Jason.

"Where you go from here is to Sonny's, that's the only place you can be now. Alcazar's people know who you are and will not hesitate to kidnap you again." said Jason. "We start tracking down Spinelli tomorrow."

"Why do I have to stay at Sonny's? Why can't we just start tracking down Spinelli right now?"

"Stop asking so many questions, you know the answers already."

Lulu was frustrated and ready to cry, but she had to stay strong, not show Jason how she was really feeling at this moment. She just wanted to run away from all this madness.


	3. On the Run

1Chapter 3 - On the Run

Lulu didn't want to be stuck in Sonny's house until the threat by Alcazar was over. She wanted to go and find Spinelli, alright she didn't care about Spinelli. All she cared about was getting away from this madness.

What Lulu didn't know was that Jason had his eye on her the whole time she was at Sonny's. He was becoming quite entertained by behaviour of Carly's cousin, yet he felt bad for her at the same time as no one wanted to be in this situation. He knew eventually they would have to go out and search for Spinelli as he was the reason that they were all in this mess.

"Argh!" exclaimed Lulu, "I'm going to find that punk Spinelli myself."

She started walking towards the door when Milo stopped her.

"Milo please..."

"Sorry Lulu, I would if I could but I can't let you leave right now." explained Milo.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"How about you come with me? I'm sure that will be okay."

"You know how much I like that idea but orders are orders."

"Let me guess, Jason's orders?"

"He's only looking out for you Lulu."

"I know but why isn't he looking for Spinelli already?"

Jason was taking the steps to track down Spinelli, he had to ensure that Alcazar's people would not find him first. But his main priority besides that was keeping Lulu safe. Jason couldn't help the fact that Lulu got caught up in all of this and that she was going stir-crazy at Sonny's waiting, just waiting. He didn't want her to wait any longer so he decided that they would leave the next day to track down Spinelli.

The next day:

"Lulu! Get your things we're leaving now!" yelled Jason.

"Really?" asked Lulu.

"Yes really," replied Jason, "Now get going."

"Great, I'll be back in two minutes."

"I'll be holding you to that."

Lulu frantically rushed around to get her things as she was going on the run with Jason to track down Spinelli. She took everything not knowing if she needed it or not. She finished just in time to meet Jason outside, loaded her things into the SUV and were on the run to find Spinelli in no time.

They were on the road for a little over an hour when Lulu thought she would strike up a conversation with Jason asking him what was all involved with their journey.

"So since Alacazar's people know what we look like, does that mean we get to wear disguises?" asked an interested Lulu.

"No." replied Jason.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't do that."

"But it would be fun."

"I don't think so, better to keep out of sight."

"You're no fun."

"This isn't fun Lulu. Being on the run isn't supposed to be fun."

Lulu knew that it was not supposed to be fun but oh how she wanted to experience the type of adventure that her parents were on when they first met. Actually Lulu just wanted to be on an adventure, period. But she knew that with Jason it may not be the type of adventure that she wanted, or imagined.

"I'm going to turn on some music." said Lulu.

"Don't." instructed Jason.

"Why not?"

"It's not good for the driver to be distracted."

"Music's not distracting."

"Well I'm the one driving and what I say goes."

"I still stand by what I said, you're no fun."

Jason did not take what Lulu said to heart and he kept on driving en route to finding Spinelli. He knew that she was frustrated and had ideas of what going on the run should be like, but this was different, this would not be the same as what when on when Lulu's mother and father went on the run. He knew that she wanted adventure, but this was going to be anything but, or at least he hoped so.


End file.
